The estrogen receptor (“ER”) is a ligand-activated transcriptional regulatory protein that mediates induction of a variety of biological effects through its interaction with endogenous estrogens. Endogenous estrogens include 17β-estradiol and estrones. ER has been found to have two isoforms, ER-α and ER-β. Estrogens and estrogen receptors are implicated in a number of diseases or conditions, such as breast cancer, ovarian cancer, colon cancer, prostate cancer, endometrial cancer, uterine cancer, as well as others diseases or conditions.